


When Halloween becomes a romantic holiday

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Aziraphale has decided to celebrate Halloween this year, and Crowley finds an unexpected perk to this otherwise hated holiday.[Fictober 2019, Day 8]





	When Halloween becomes a romantic holiday

**Day 8: “Can you stay?”**

Aziraphale has decided to celebrate Halloween this year, thanks to the influence of Adam and the Them. Although he knows he’s too old to go around London asking for sweets, he has still organised the whole night, insisting on having the most authentic experience. He bought Halloween-themed snacks and decorations for the bookshop and bought some DVDs of the most famous horror films, despite the fact that they are now in the 21st century and almost nobody buys DVDs. Crowley tried to convince him to go to his place, where he has modern platforms where they can watch films, like Netflix, but the angel insisted on hosting the night. And Crowley knows how stubborn his angel is, so after a while he gave up.

If Crowley has to be completely honest, he is not a big fan of Halloween. And it’s not because he doesn’t like scary things, he loves horror. He is a scary creature, after all. However with time the holiday has become less scary and more annoying, and not in the way Crowley likes. Plus thanks to obnoxious films and books, people started spreading weird and not at all true information on demons and creating stupid cults that just...irritate Crowley.

So let’s say that in the last few years he has made his mission to try and ruin this night, making it as hard as possible for people to celebrate it. And he has to say, some years he really outdid himself. 

But, as much as he hates Halloween, he also loves Aziraphale; so if his angel wants to celebrate it, he’s going to try hard to enjoy it. That’s why when he arrives at the bookshop he agrees to wear some stupid red horns made of plastic and agrees to watch a film whose plot foresees two hours of absolute boredom.

But oh, he couldn't have been more wrong!

As soon as the plot starts to develop, revealing more and more scary scenes, he sees Aziraphale getting closer to him on the couch, until they are sitting attached to each other. He’s so surprised that he loses a part of the film because his mind can’t focus on anything other than the heat coming from the points in which their thighs meet. 

Moreover, the angel starts to make small surprised noises, trying hard to control himself and appear calm; but Crowley knows better. He can see how tense Aziraphale’s shoulders are and how tight is his grip on his legs; that’s why he decides to cover Aziraphale’s hand with his, making slow circular movements with his thumb. When he sees Aziraphale relax a bit, he returns his attention to the film.

After a while, his attention starts to drift and his eyes close, so he uses the opportunity to rest his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. At first he feels the angel jump a bit, but then, maybe upon realising it's just Crowley and not some weird creature, he relaxes, which allows Crowley to relax too. He doesn’t completely fall asleep, opening his eyes every now and then to see why the main characters are screaming so much, and also to check on Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale who seems a bit more relaxed then he was at the start, but still looking like a cat ready to jump at the first sign of danger. It makes Crowley laugh a bit.

Who would have thought, an angel of the Lord scared of cheap horror films.

When finally the film ends, Crowley jumps off the couch and starts stretching himself.

“Well, that was something…” he comments, not really making an effort to fake interest.

“Yes, indeed” Aziraphale says, still looking a bit rigid.

Crowley looks at his watch, it’s not very late but the film made him so sleepy that all he wants is to throw himself on his bed and sleep away all the horrible acting.

“Better get going, don’t want to risk finding rotten eggs on the Bentley…” he says but he doesn’t manage to move much, feeling a hand gripping his wrist tight.

“Already? There’s still a lot of time, we can have a drink! I think I still have some of that Porto you really like…” Aziraphale replies way too enthusiastically, bouncing off the couch.

“Aziraphale” Crowley says low, stopping the angel’s movement towards the back of the shop. “I’m quite tired, I’d love to sleep”

“Oh, but dear, you can sleep here! Upstairs I have a bedroom, I don’t use it much since I prefer to read down here but you can sleep there without the need to drive all alone at this hour…”

When Crowley doesn’t answer, Aziraphale raises his gaze to meet Crowley’s, pouting a bit.

“Just...please, can you stay?” the angel whispers, looking away embarrassed.

Crowley just smiles, closing the distance between them. He takes Aziraphale’s hand and brings it to his mouth, leaving gentle kisses on his knuckles.

“Sure thing, angel” he says, leaving a small kiss on the angel’s lips. 

When he sees the angel smile a bit, he murmurs: “Lead the way”.

Well, maybe Crowley can start to see why people like Halloween so much...

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting my fics on the right day? Who would have thought haha  
Hope you enjoyed this Halloween themed story! Kudos and comments are always super appreciated. Thank you so much to everyone who's following my journey into Fictober!


End file.
